


NOT Jealous

by ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cat, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, akafuri - Freeform, jealous!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush/pseuds/ThisIsJapaneseLunchTimeRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat sitting isn't always fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything! And it's another really short one too.  
> I promise I'll get around to finishing my longer fics....eventually.
> 
> Shout out to my beautiful forever-Beta, StarSeekerSara, without whom nobody would ever get to read my fanfics. Love ya, girl. 
> 
> Now, without further ado, the story of AkaFuri kitty-sitting.

Seijuro hated the creature. He watched as it lay on his lover’s lap. It used it’s cute face and soft gray fur perfectly. It was definitely mocking him as it purred and rubbed itself against his lover’s hands.

He knew he was being childish. It was just a cat. A cat they were kitty-sitting for Kouki’s brother.

Trying to focus on his work, he repeated to himself quietly, “It’s just a cat. It’s just for two weeks. It’s just a cat…”

It didn’t work. Or, _he couldn’t_ work. Not when Kouki giggled at something the cat did and he’d had enough. Shutting his laptop, he retrieved one of the bags of treats. Rustling it got the cat’s attention. Opening it finally got the cursed animal off of his lover’s legs.

He took out a treat, put away the bag, and threw the treat somewhere behind him as he walked to the couch, almost giddy to see the thing running after it.

Taking a seat in Kouki’s lap, he said, “Your lap belongs to me.”

“Sei, there’s no reason to get jealous, Pancake is a cat,” Kouki sighed, but he wound his arms around Seijuro.

“I’m not jealous,” he said dismissively, kissing Kouki softly. “And who names a _gray_ cat Pancake anyway?” Seijuro commented wryly.

“Yeah you are,” Kouki chuckled. After another short kiss, Kouki said, “And there’s no need to be.”

“I’m not jealous,” Seijuro repeated more firmly, as if it would make it true.

Just to spite him, the cat then crawled back onto Kouki, this time onto his shoulder. His lover definitely did not miss the death-glare aimed at the cat. “Sei, he’ll only be here for two weeks.”

“If I’d known that this creature would be so…infuriating, then I would have taken the both of us on a grand vacation for these weeks.”

“And make my brother find another cat-sitter?”

“I will pay for the best cat care,” Seijuro said defiantly.

“Sei, we promised to take care of Pancake and we _will_ take care of him.” Pancake decided that that was a good moment to hop down into Seijuro’s lap. “Look, he likes you.”

Lifting the cat off of himself, Seijuro got up and pulled Kouki up too. Without a word, he lifted Kouki up bridal-style and carried him to their room, making sure to shut the door behind them before the cat could follow.

“Sei, what are you doing?”

Laying Kouki on the bed, Seijuro crawled over him and said, “I need some alone-time with you.” Before Kouki could say anything to that, Seijuro leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

The soft kiss had just begun its transformation into a passionate make-out session when a choked meow sounded from the other side of the door, followed closely by a scratch. Kouki froze, but Seijuro instead moved his kisses down Kouki’s neck. “Sei, we should—“

“Ignore it,” Seijuro said, continuing the kisses.

Another meow came from the door, followed this time by continuous scratches. “Sei, if we don’t open it, the door will get damaged.”

“Then we’ll get a new door,” Seijuro said, but the mood—the tiny bit of it that had fleetingly existed—was dead. The redhead dropped himself onto his lover and said, “We could have Kuroko and Kagami watch it, they like pets. Just for a few hours.”

A more insistent meow sounded and Kouki chuckled, “Sei, you can hold out for two weeks.”

“But I don’t want to,” he whined back.

“How about a compromise?” the brunet suggested.

“I’m listening,” the redhead said, rolling off of Kouki.

The brunet sat up and said, “For these two weeks, we watch Pancake as we promised, and when Pancake leaves…we can take a romantic getaway _anywhere_ you want.”

“Anywhere?” Seijuro asked, perking up at the notion. He already had a fantastic idea of where to go, romantic scenes playing in his head.

A bit reluctantly, Kouki said, “Yes, anywhere. Within reason, of course.”

“Then we’ll need to take some time off of work.”

Sighing, Kouki was almost afraid to ask, “And where are you planning to take me?”

“We’re going to Venice.”

Getting up and opening the door, Kouki said, “Sei, within reason.”

“And within reason it is. You did say anywhere,” Seijuro smiled, not even minding that the cat had jumped onto their bed. He was way too busy thinking of taking his lover to one of the most romantic cities in the world.

“I’m going to regret this,” Kouki sighed.

“No, I will personally make sure you love it,” Seijuro said, already planning their entire trip in his head. The cat might still be there, but at least now he had something to distract him. This was shaping up to be a good two weeks.


End file.
